


The Hours I Spend With You...

by Bofur1



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, Greenwen - Freeform, I Ship It, Male-Female Friendship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men, it is said, have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough.</p><p>((My first Legolas/Arwen, or "Greenwen", story! Hooray!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hours I Spend With You...

“It is a long journey, Arwen. I won’t return for many months, if I return at all,” Legolas sighed, his breath cool on Arwen’s cheeks.

“There is danger, then.” Arwen spoke it not as a question but a statement. Her pale blue eyes steadily met her lover’s darker blue ones.

Legolas nodded, pursing his lips. “We face the threat of Mordor.”

Arwen took a deep breath and reached for two identical wooden cases that sat on the bench behind her. “Then may these steady your hands, my archer, and remind you daily of the one who awaits your return.”

Legolas immediately hid his surprise and peered inside the cases. Something caught in his throat. Arwen had apparently noticed the absence of bracers on his wrists as soon as he’d arrived in Rivendell for the council. These bracers were handsomely crafted, with delicate vines of gold webbing over the surface of the glossy brown leather.

“Oh...thank you,” Legolas breathed, looking up at the female Elf and proclaiming the volumes of his gratitude with his eyes. His eyes dimmed, however, when he realized something else. “...But I have no gift to give you in return...”

Arwen smiled slightly and leaned forward. “You could...” Unconsciously he tilted his head toward her and their lips just barely touched. They separated after a few precious seconds. Legolas tugged on his bracers and then cupped Arwen’s hands in his. He studied them intently, taking in their pale beauty that so befitted her.

“I thank Ilúvatar for you,” Legolas murmured. “And my heart will weep until I see you again.”

“Then take _my_ heart to lift yours up, to stop the rain,” Arwen said, reaching for the Evenstar at her throat. When she laid the jewel over Legolas’s heart, it seemed to glow a bit brighter.

Legolas started to protest, to say that he couldn’t accept another precious gift when she’d already given one, but Arwen silenced him with a shake of the head and two simple words:

“Keep it.”

 


End file.
